Juste un flic
by Pada
Summary: Un certain restaurant appartenant à un certain russe... Bilan, un flic blessé dans sa chaire, un autre dans son âme... Point de vue de notre gros Sully préféré.


Disclamer : Les personnages de New York 911 ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'en tire aucun profit, etc.  
  
Note : Voilà, je publie ce qui fut ma première fiction, donc pitié, pas de lynchage public, ceci est un témoin de mes débuts !!  
  
***  
  
Juste un flic...  
  
La dernière balle venait de siffler, la dernière douille était à terre.  
Je ne veux pas mourir ici, pas comme ça. C'est trop stupide !.  
Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de coups de feu ? Qu'est devenu le type qui voulait nous descendre ?  
- Sully, ça va ?  
La voix de Davis. Il a du l'avoir. Tant mieux. Je sais pas comment on aurait fait sinon. Bon Dieu, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin !  
- Ouais... Ouais, ça a l'air d'aller.  
On est vraiment pas passé loin cette fois !  
Des rires. Qu'est ce qu'il a ce crétin à côté à me regarder en se marrant ?  
- J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez sauvé la vie !  
Mais. Lui ? Il est toujours en vie ?  
Ferme là ! Tiens, mange les débris de verre ! Ah ! Quelle journée de merde ! Enfin, maintenant je le tiens ce fumier. Il aurait jamais du s'attaquer à moi. Je suis un flic, pas un gamin de 18 ans ! Allez debout enflure ! Tu rigoles moins maintenant que t'es menotté et que t'as le visage en sang, hein Russekov !  
- Sully !  
Quoi encore ? Je lui ait déjà dit que j'allais bien !  
- Je t'ai d'jà dit que ça allait !  
J'ai pas le temps de faire la nounou parce qu'il est traumatisé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Faut qu'il se remette, il aura le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant faut embarquer ce type.  
- Non Sully, c'est moi.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? J'espère que c'est important.  
- J'crois qu'j'suis touché. Je... j'suis touché !...  
  
Mais... mais... mais... qu... quoi ? Il... il est touché ? Oh... oh non ! Davis ! Il s'écroule. Non, Davis ! Pourquoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il... il faut que j'aille le voir !... Il faut que je l'aide !  
- Davis ? Non ! .. Non.  
Oh non, pas lui, pas comme ça ! Où est ce qu'il est touché ? Où ????  
- Sully !  
- Où es-tu touché ? Où es-tu touché ?  
- Au niveau des couilles.  
Oh merde !! Bordel, mais c pas possible ! Je rêve ! Non non non.  
- Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Vite, cette nappe, il faut arrêter l'hémorragie ! Allez !! Merde, il faut l'emmener ! Vite !  
- Ils ne vont pas me les enlever, hein ?  
Tout ça à cause de moi ! Le voir comme ça, c'est insupportable !!  
- Personne ne t'enlèvera rien !  
Allez, viens ! Je l'emmène, les secours seront jamais là à temps ! Ah, qu'est ce qu'il est lourd à tirer !  
Des sirènes, des cris. Les renforts ! Enfin ! Comme la cavalerie, toujours en retard ! Mais je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de les voir !  
- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Mon partenaire est touché !  
Là, une voiture d'inspecteur juste devant le restaurant !  
- Une ambulance va arriver.  
- Aidez-moi, j'ai pas le temps d'attendre une ambulance, j'ai besoin de cette voiture ! Faut l'emmener en vitesse !!  
Allez, ouvre cette porte !!! Monte Davis, monte, ça va aller.  
- Sully !  
La voix de Yokas. Pas maintenant Faith, pas maintenant !  
- Davis va bien ? Sully, est-ce qu'il va bien ?!  
Désolé Faith, je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
- Allez, fonce !  
Sirènes hurlantes, la voiture d'inspecteur démarre en trombe, direction La Pitié.  
Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que parce que j'ai cru que j'étais un superflic j'ai emmené mon partenaire dans la gueule du loup, que malgré ses avertissements je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, que je l'ai mis dans une situation intenable et que maintenant il se vide de son sang !  
- J'ai mal ! J'ai mal !  
Tiens le coup Ty, je t'en supplie, tiens le coup !  
- Je sais.  
- J'ai vraiment mal.  
Pitié Ty, résiste, je ne pourrais pas vivre ça une seconde fois.  
Je jette un coup d'oeil à sa blessure. Mon Dieu, il est en train de se vider de son sang ! Et c'est ma faute !  
- On va bientôt arriver ?  
- Dans 2 minutes.  
- Grouillez !  
J'ai vraiment merdé. J'ai raté pas mal de trucs dans ma vie, mais là... J'ai cru que je pouvais résoudre tous les problèmes, que j'étais le plus fort. Je voulais être quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'on respecte, arrêter ce russe, prouver à Tatiana que j'étais fort ! Et résultat : Davis est à l'agonie dans mes bras alors qu'il vient de me sauver la vie. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'était destinée cette balle perdue.  
  
Dernier virage, la voiture d'inspecteur s'arrête devant l'entrée des Urgences de la Pitié dans un crissement de pneus.  
- Il a perdu énormément de sang !  
- Où est-il blessé ?  
- A la jambe ! La cuisse droite !  
- Bipez la traumatologie, il a peut-être une lésion artérielle. Hématocrite, groupe et rhésus pour 6 unités, radio de la colonne et du bassin. On le met sous moniteur.  
- Sully, laisse nous travailler !  
Marie. Proctor, elle veut que je parte ? Je ne peux pas le laisser, je dois veiller sur lui, c'est ma faute, il faut que je reste.  
- Sully !  
- Il va s'en sortir, hein ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Laisse nous travailler.  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, ça va aller.  
Oui, ça va aller. Ces derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête. Bien sûr que ça va aller, il est fort, c'est Ty Davis Jr ! Junior... J'ai pensé la même chose lorsque j'ai pris son père dans mes bras pour la dernière fois. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver ! Proctor ? Pourquoi elle quitte Davis ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il y a un autre policier qui arrive !  
Oh non ! Combien de personnes vont encore devoir souffrir à cause de moi ? Je retourne devant la salle où Davis est allongé. Le voir si frêle et fragile avec tous ces médecins qui s'agitent autour, lui d'habitude si vivant, joyeux, c'est difficile à imaginer. S'il meurt sur cette table, qui supportera ma mauvaise humeur et mes coups de gueule ? Qui m'écoutera parler de mes problèmes avec Tatiana, me sortira de ma morosité continue, me fera rire malgré moi par son comportement ? Tu me complètes bien plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer. Tu es mon côté optimiste qui fait tout pour équilibrer mon pessimisme latent. J'ai trouvé en toi un véritable ami. Je me souviens encore du jour où tu es arrivé. Je ne voulais pas de toi. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec ton père, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de revivre ça un jour. Et aujourd'hui, mes pires cauchemars sont sur le point de devenir réalité. Je ne veux pas retourner voir ta mère pour lui annoncer qu'après avoir laissé mourir son mari j'ai laissé mourir son fils. Je ne le supporterai pas, et elle non plus. On avait tout fait pour que ta carrière s'oriente dans toutes les directions sauf celle-là.  
Mais je me sentais malgré tout responsable de toi, d'ailleurs je me suis arrangé pour que tu deviennes mon coéquipier, malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit un magouilleur comme Candy ou pire, une tête brûlée comme Bosco qui t'apprennes tout ! Je voulais que ça soit moi, je voulais t'apprendre ce métier comme ton père et moi l'avons appris, je voulais que tu sois comme lui. Et maintenant tu es sur le point de suivre ses traces jusque dans la mort. Quelle ironie !  
A quoi bon continuer à faire ce métier quand il se passe des choses comme ça. Comment peut-on lutter contre tant de haine, de barbarie, comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? Nos moyens sont dérisoires, tout comme nos effectifs. Mais là où on peut sentir toute notre faiblesse, c'est pendant les coupures générales de courant. Bon sang Ty, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à vivre ça ! Il n'existe rien de plus horrible pour un flic que de se retrouver dans le noir au milieu d'une émeute. Nous ne sommes que de simples flics. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre flic qui ne peut rien changer au monde qui l'entoure.  
Davis, il ne faut pas que tu meures. Je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face, je ne me supporterai plus. S'il te plaît Ty, bats-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. 


End file.
